1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a contact element that is moved rearwardly by the mating contact element when it is plugged into a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector of this type is disclosed in Japanese patent application Kokai No. 6-20737. A pair of connectors each have a housing and a contact element with a contact section exposed in the front end of the connector. One of the connectors has a flexible section so that when it is plugged with the other connector, the contact element is brought into contact with and moved rearwardly by the mating contact element. Consequently, the contact sections are electrically connected to each other under a contact pressure.
It is desired that the contact sections be clean and have low contact resistance. The conventional contact sections abut against each other only in the plugging direction, failing to provide the so-called "wiping effect." The contact elements produce too little amounts of sliding contact to provide satisfactory wiping effects.